


Let's Go on a Journey

by TSparkwolfe



Series: Love Live! The Aftermath [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSparkwolfe/pseuds/TSparkwolfe
Summary: The second years have recently graduated, leaving Maki, Rin, and Hanayo as the remaining member of µ's in Otonokizaka. While some went their separate ways, Nico comes up with an idea to reunite everyone. What's a better way to reunite than over a surprise trip?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kousaka Honoka & Minami Kotori & Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Love Live! The Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Nico Got a Surprise

The student council room of Otonokizaka Academy was tranquil: A red hair third-year was twirling the end of her hair as she read over documents on her laptop; a ginger hair third-year napped comfortably next to a third-year brunette reading an idol magazine. However, the serene atmosphere was interrupted when a blur of ginger hair entered the council room and slammed the door closed behind them. The napping girl quickly jumped out of her seat; the red hair and brunette both looked up from their activities.

“Honoka-chan! Welcome back nya!” The once napping girl pounced on Honoka, who was still slightly panting.

“Thanks Rin-chan! It’s good to see you too.” Honoka graciously accepted the hug. “It’s good to see you too, Hanayo-chan.” She then walked over to the brunette and gave her a hug.

The red head gently scooted back her chair away from the table. She sighed, “Honoka, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class? Don’t tell me you were running from Umi…again.”

“What? No. Pfft. Mou Maki-chan, can’t a former student come back to say hi?”

Three timely-spaced knocks on the door drew everyone attention. Ignoring the ominous aura on the other side, Hanayo called out to it. “Come in!”

The door crept opened to reveal a scarily, calm, Umi with dark stains across her clothes – hair flying in different directions. “Honoka,” she coolly stated as she stepped forward into the room. Honoka scampered behind Hanayo, cowering from her gaze. With lightning speed, Umi lunged at Honoka; Hanayo step to the side to avoid her wrath.

“Somebody help me!” Honoka screamed as Umi gripped the front of her shirt with a scowl etched on her face.

Maki stood up and placed her hands on the table. “What is going – “

“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t fall asleep when you’re using the oven!” Umi yelled and shook Honoka. “You could’ve burned down the dorm!”

Rin and Hanayo tried to approach the two. “Umi-chan nya, is that why you’re treating Honoka-chan like a maraca?”

“No…” Honoka interjected.

“So, what did you do to get Umi-chan all worked up?” Hanayo questioned. She walked back to her seat and picked up her magazine.

“Well you see I probably told an ill-advised joke.”

Maki sat back down in her seat and exhaled, “What was the joke?”

“After she extinguished the fire, I told her she was smoking hot.... ehehehe.”

Rin tried to stifle a giggle and Umi shot her a menacing glare.

“You’re an idiot.” Maki deadpanned. A notification then pops onto her laptop screen. “Ugh what now… huh? A Skype call from Nico-chan?” She clicked on the notification to open it. Rin and Hanayo surrounded her. Umi finally released Honoka from her clutches and dragged Honoka over to the rest.

“Nico Nico Nii! The number one idol in the universe is here to… what the hell happened to you two?” Nico questioned. She was quite confused from what she saw on her screen. She only expected to see Maki, Rin and Hanayo – not Honoka and Umi.

“I had to put out a fire.”

“And my sense of humor backfired.”

“Goodness grief! How in earth did you manage not to set fire to the school when you were the student council president? Good thing my Maki-chan is now in charged.” Nico grinned.

Maki blushed and cleared her throat. “Anyways, why are you calling? Isn’t it 8:30 in the morning in Paris?”

“Oi! You can at least be grateful that I decided to grace you with my presence!” Maki smiled when Nico pouted. “I don’t have any classes this morning, so I decided to check in on you girls. How’s my siblings doing?”

“They’re doing fine. Cocoro just aced her math exam.”

Nico flipped one of her pigtails. “As expected, she takes after my beauty and brains.”

Rin leant towards Hanayo and whispered, “I don’t know about that last one.”

“I heard that! You’re one to talk, Rin,” Nico huffed.

Maki chuckled, “Alright Nico-chan, settle down and cut to the chase. Why did you really call?”

“I have a proposal for you girls. How would you all like to go on a little trip?”

While Rin, Hanayo, Honoka and Umi celebrated the idea of a trip, Maki felt her phone vibrated. She swiped open her phone to read her latest notification.

**Nico-chan** : I will need your assistance to pull this off. I’ll tell u the details later tonight <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was to give a brief introduction on the dynamics between everyone mentioned so far. I hope I could possibly turn this into a series to delve deeper in the lives of µ's so pls stay tune!
> 
> p.s. Yes, this was uploaded before but I decided to delete it to rebrand the story.


	2. Let's Go on a Flight

The hustle and bustle of traveling is a hassle to any passenger – Umi was no exception to the rule. Umi apologized to several patrons as she accidentally bumped into them, trying not to lose Honoka and Kotori in the crowded airport. Not recognizing her pace, she bumped into Kotori when Honoka came to an abrupt halt. After apologizing to Kotori, she checked the time on her phone. _Great, its 4:45 PM,_ Umi sighed. _If Honoka didn’t had to pack additional stuff at the last minute, we wouldn’t have been late. We supposed to had met Eli, Nozomi and everyone else fifteen minutes ago._ Umi was brought out of her thoughts by the conversation Honoka was having on the phone.

“Eli-channn, where are you? We don’t see you nor the lounge anywhere. Hm. What’s that? Terminal… Ohhh,” Honoka laughed. “I get it. Thanks a bunch Eli-chan.” Honoka ended the call. _What is she laughing for? We’re late and we’re lost! This no laughing matter!_

“Umi-chan! If you keep frowning, your face will get stuck like that.” Kotori hinted with mirth while poking Umi’s cheek. Umi blushed and slightly jumped from Kotori’s touch.

“Don’t worry Umi-chan! I just got off the phone with Eli-chan. We’re not lost. We just took a left when we should have taken a right.” Honoka said with excitement and Umi groaned.

When they eventually made it to the right location, Umi scanned the area until she spotted Eli and Nozomi waving at them from the lounge. The relief that Umi briefly felt was short-lived when she didn’t see the former first years and Nico. Not giving Umi enough time to delve on it, Honoka rushed over to Nozomi. Kotori took brisk strides; Umi casually walked.

“I missed you!” Honoka glomped Nozomi, nuzzling into her chest. Nozomi giggled and patted Honoka’s head. Umi shook her head and softly smiled at the scene in front of her. _She really is like a puppy. At least I can enjoy this before attending to the pressing matter at hand._

“Honoka-chan, I just seen you last month when Nicocchi told us about this trip.”

Eli playfully sulked, “Where’s my hug, Honoka?” She embraced the energetic girl. “You too Umi, Kotori.”

Next thing Umi knew, she was being pulled into a group hug along with Kotori.

“Oh, group hug! I want in nya!” Rin appeared out of nowhere, startling Umi.

Umi placed her hand on her chest and scolded Rin. “Rin! Don’t just pop out like that! Where did you come from? I didn’t see you when we arrived.”

Rin pointed over to the buffet in the dining area. There Umi noticed Hanayo sat at an empty, long table, happily eating rice and curry. “This lounge is amazing nya! They got all this incredible food and this specialty made bread – “

“Bread! Lead the way Rin-chan!” Honoka exclaimed, licking her lips. Umi grabbed the back of Honoka’s shirt, preventing her from taking another step.

“Wait a minute you gluttonous fiend, before you drag Rin back over to the buffet, we need to know where’s Maki and Nico.”

“Geez Umi-chan, I’m not Maki’s keeper. Once Kayochin finished her VP duties and I finished my secretary stuff, we offered to help Maki-chan with anything that she had left to do. She told us to go on to the airport and she’ll catch up with us nya.” Rin leaned closer to Umi and whispered, “Now you didn’t hear this from me, but I think Maki just wanted to stay behind to wait for Nico-chan.”

As if on cue, Maki and Nico entered the lounge. They headed over to them with luggage in tow.

“Sorry we’re late. Maki-chan was leaving extra documents and instructions behind for Yukiho and Alisa.” Nico lifted her sunglasses up and turn to face Maki. “Like its only for a couple of days. If those two can handle their big sisters, they can handle this as well. You need to stop worrying so much.”

Maki huffed, “It was not like I was worrying or anything. To handle the idol research club as well as cover my duties as student council president… I wanted to make sure they were well prepared.”

Honoka pulled away from Umi and walked to Maki’s side, placing her hand on her shoulder. “Yukiho totally got this! Consider it the Kousaka gene! Now, can we please go eat?”

* * *

“You seem to be quite excited.”

“Why of course I am, Umi-chan! I never been in business class before! Just imagine how amazing it going to be.” Honoka beamed as they boarded their flight.

When she entered their cabin, she was left slack jawed. A 2-2-2 configuration with a color scheme and modern design that screamed elegance. Cream colored walls contrast the burgundy seats, which each adorned a large entertainment screen. A partition screen separated each seat. It seemed like everyone had direct access to the aisles. A private suite in the skies. Honoka, practically bouncing in place, quickly took her seat. _Oh my goodness! This seat is sooo comfortable. Look at all this leg room, I’m gonna sleep like a baby!_

Kotori giggled from Honoka’s enthusiasm. She took the seat on Honoka’s right – Umi sat alone on Honoka’s left. Eli and Nozomi took the two centered aisle seats in front of Kotori. Nico sat across the aisle from Nozomi. Rin and Hanayo sat together in front of Nozomi.

“Damn Maki-chan, who did you have to kill to get this kind of hook up nya?”

“Rin, don’t say that.” Maki walked to the window seat next to Nico and slid her carry-on in the storage compartment. “One of my dad associates know someone name Ohara something that didn’t mine help funding Nico trip that she planned for us. Besides, my dad did say ‘This is your last year before medical school, you need to enjoy it’”

“That make sense. Your last hurrah before you drown in misery nya!”

Maki frowned. She put on the headphones that were provided as well as the eye mask. “Nico-chan, wake me up when they come around with the in-flight meal.” She proceeded to raise the partition.

Nozomi shook her head and placed her hand on top of Eli’s. “You know... since this is going to be a long flight, do you want to join the club?” The mischievous glint in her eyes caused Eli to smirk.

Rin turned around in her seat, surprising Eli. “Nani Nani, I want to join the club too nya! What’s the club?” Rin inquired, cocking her head to the side.

Eli nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “Well you see…”

“Shameless!” Umi exclaimed, face as red as Maki’s hair.

Honoka exploded with laughter. _Oh Umi-chan, you should know this by now. Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are totally going to screw in the bathroom later._ The moment eventually subsided as safety videos, flashing seat belt signs and flight attendants took precedence. Honoka took a deep sigh and rested her chin in her palms.

“What’s the matter, Honoka-chan?” Kotori whispered, breaking the silence between the two.

“Nothing. It’s just really amazing that we made a promise to go back there” – Honoka grabbed Kotori’s hand and squeezed it – “and now we’re heading back to New York, together.” Honoka flashed a warm smile at Kotori, not noticing the bittersweet smile on Umi’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the scene in the school idol movie where Honoka and Kotori promised to go back to NYC together was sweet. Therefore, I wanted them to get their chance sooner than later! That’s all for now so pls stay tune! Feedback and comments are welcomed and appreciated!


	3. Let's Explore the City

“Kayochin, your dainomono was delicious nya!”

“I know and your udon tasted great as well Rin-chan.” Hanayo replied as she adjusted the luggage in her hand.

Honoka rolled her luggage across the airport, contentedly listening to everyone chat about their plane ride. She glanced to her left and noticed Umi was being more quiet than usual. “How was your food, Umi-chan?”

“It was surprisingly good. I didn’t expect the eggs on top of the lasagna to go well with each other.”

“I know right! I definitely have to try to make that when we get back!” Honoka beamed as Umi stared incredulously at her.

“Hmph if you want to talk exquisite, then you should have tried the fettucine in tomato cream sauce with crab.” Nico boasted as she briskly walked past Honoka and Umi.

“Don’t brag Nico-chan; it was ok and slow down.” Maki called out, trying to catch up to Nico.

“Ok? You were practically drooling when they brought it out. I thought you was going to stick your face in it” Nico turned around and smirked.

“No, I wasn’t,” Maki retorted. “Now help me find our ride. They supposed to be around here somewhere.”

Honoka chuckled at their banter until she spotted two men wearing suits and chauffeur caps, holding a giant sign that read ‘Nishikino’.

“I found them!” Honoka rushed towards them with the rest of µ’s hurrying after her.

“Slow down Honoka!” Umi hollered.

As they made their way over there, they discussed who was riding with who. The drivers greeted Maki and exchanged quick pleasantries. The drivers then help load their luggage into the luxury SUVs. Maki got in the first SUV with Nico, Eli, and Hanayo. Honoka was about to get in the other SUV with Umi, Kotori, Rin, and Nozomi.

“Aww do I have to get the middle seat nya?” Rin softly whined.

“You can have my seat and I can sit next to Mr. Yamada if he doesn’t mind.” Nozomi offered and the driver nodded his head in agreement.

“Rin-chan, you can stay where you are. I’ll just take Nozomi-chan seat, so you won’t have to get out again.” Honoka suggested. She slid into Nozomi’s former seat next to Kotori, leaving Nozomi upfront with the driver and Rin with Umi at the back.

“Yay! Now I won’t be squished nya!”

“What do you mean by squished?” Umi adjusted her seatbelt, staring in anticipation to Rin’s answer.

“Well, there’s Honoka-chan and you’ve been by Homura Bakery, like a lot recently and – “

“R-Rin-chan!” Honoka got Rin to stop listing on her fingers as Umi looked astounded. “Umi-chan please pay her no attention. She must still be out of it from the plane ride.” Honoka chuckled nervously and got into Rin’s face. “Don’t ruin this for me. She’s one of our best customers” she whispered through her gritted teeth. Umi raised an eyebrow and Kotori cleared her throat causing Honoka to turn back around.

Mr. Yamada stole a glimpse at Nozomi, smiling at the mirth in her eyes. He looked back in the dash mirror.

“Ms. Kousaka, my daughter has been a huge fan of yours ever since she seen you guys perform last year in Times Square. She even expressed how she wants to be a school idol now as well. She’s been taking music lessons, dance lessons, anything to help her. I never seen her get so excited about anything like this before.”

“Really? That’s great! You hear that guys, we really left an impact.” Honoka beamed and hi-fived Kotori, Rin, and Umi.

“Mhm. It would really make her day if she could get a signed CD.”

“Of course, she can! Where is it?” Honoka inquired.

“It’s in the glove compartment. I want to surprise her for her birthday next week.” Mr. Yamada gestured to the glove compartment and Nozomi opened it to retrieve the CD. Nozomi signed it and passed it around for the others to sign.

“We can get Nico-chan and the others to sign it once we reach the hotel nya!”

Once everyone signed it, Mr. Yamada placed it back and turned the radio on.

_‘You’re listening to Hot 97. Number 1 in Hip-Hop, where Hip-Hop lives.’_

As soon as the music started, Rin and Honoka were nodding and singing along while Umi sat there – appalled.

“This is shameless! You can’t be singing this.”

“Oh calm down, we’re in New York so let’s have fun!” Honoka leaned forward towards the driver seat. “Turn it up, my good man!”

Mr. Yamada and Nozomi laughed as he turned up the radio. Honoka and Rin continued to sing along to “Savage” and Umi continued to facepalm.

* * *

“So, what do we do now nya?” Rin questioned as she dragged her luggage across the lobby of the hotel.

“Well, it is just noon. We got four hours until our rooms are ready.” Nozomi replied as she came back from the concierge desk with Nico and Maki.

Umi sat down in a chair, “Is there an itinerary?”

“Nope!” Nico handed her luggage to a bell hop for storage. “Have fun and try not to get yourself killed!”

“Oh my, hear that Eli-cchi? I wonder what kind of fun we can get into.” Nozomi smirked as she clung onto Eli’s arm.

“Nozomi!” Umi and Eli simultaneously shouted with the latter blushing furiously.

“Umm if you guys don’t mind, I would like to go see the Statue of Liberty again.” Hanayo politely requested.

“Same! I want to go back to that zoo again nya!” Rin exuberantly agreed.

All of µ’s agreed, and they set out to explore the city. They visited Madame Tussauds wax museum where Honoka enjoyed taking selfies with the figures, the Statue of Liberty, Radio City Music Hall, and Central Park Zoo.

“The penguins and red pandas were so cute!” Kotori beamed as they walked through Central Park. Hanayo and Nico wholeheartedly agreed.

“I liked the snow leopard nya!” Rin imitated the leopard and pounced on Hanayo. “Grrr my meal is too cute to eat.”

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo sighed and placed a kiss on Rin’s cheek before she got her to stop clinging to her body.

“You know, the leopard reminded me of Maki,” Nico said as matter of fact.

“I don’t know about that,” Maki countered.

“Sure, it does. It’s like a snow princess.”

“Also, you probably know how it purr, Nico-cchi.” Nozomi walked past them with a smug face, reveling how she had Nico and Maki blushing a shade of red that resembled Maki’s hair.

“I liked the grizzly bear, but all it did was walk for a bit, ate food, and slept,” Honoka pouted.

Umi snickered, “Sounds like your spirit animal.”

“Mou Umi-chan!” – Honoka lightly left punches on Umi’s shoulder – “in that case take this, “Hono Bear-Hug Attack!”” Honoka tackled Umi into a tight embrace.

Umi struggled to escape from Honoka’s grip. _I usually don’t mind Honoka’s affectionate tendencies but something like this should not be displayed in the middle of Central Park!_

“Get off of me Honoka!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Now!”

“Buu-Buu! Try again.”

Umi sighed, managing to slightly free herself to look Honoka in the face, “O-Onegai.”

“Kawaii.” Honoka released Umi, skipping ahead of everyone to their next destination.

Nozomi walked up next to Umi, giving her a knowing look.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything, just don’t let her get away, Umi.” Nozomi walked past, leaving Umi alone in her thoughts.

_What in earth is Nozomi is trying to insinuate? I don’t have feelings for Honoka. Although, I guess it wouldn’t be so bad…Wait, what am I thinking!?_

“Umi-chan nya! Hurry up or you’ll get left behind,” Rin shouted, interrupting Umi’s thought.

Umi cleared her head and jogged to catch up with the rest. They walked and enjoyed the scenery until they reached the Naumberg Bandshell. They had all begun to reminisce their time when their practice drawn in an impromptu crowd.

“Hey what if we get up there and practiced for old times’ sake?” Honoka implored.

They all looked at each other with smiles adorned on their faces until Maki spoke up.

“Can we really do that?”

“Why not? It couldn’t hurt.” Kotori replied as she followed Honoka onto the stage.

Once everyone was on stage, they started to practice “Angelic Angel” and a few bystanders took notice. By the time the performance was done, a reasonable sized crowd had gathered, chanting for an encore. Umi heart was pounding from the exhilaration. She still couldn’t believe that everyone remembered the words, the choreography and stayed in sync as if a year haven’t passed. She glanced to her right to witness Honoka giving her and the crowd a radiating smile. Honoka grabbed Umi’s hand to take a bow. Umi had to look away to stop her face from becoming flushed.

_Get a grip, Umi. Honoka just grabbed your hand for us to take a bow. It means nothing more, nothing less._

“Hey Umi-chan, what you say on giving them one more song?” Honoka whispered squeezing Umi’s hand. Umi’s words got caught up in her throat so she settled for a simple nod.

In the end, µ’s performed two more songs before they ended their unplanned mini-concert. They left the vicinity still coming down from their performance high.

“That was awesome nya!” Rin was bouncing from left to right.

“Of course, the number one idol in the universe wouldn’t forget an incredible routine,” Nico proudly claimed as she placed her arm around Hanayo’s shoulder. “We’re practically pros.”

Kotori glanced back towards the Bandshell where the audience had finally dispersed. “If only we could do this more often.”

Honoka back hugged Kotori, gently rubbing her arms. “Who knows what the future holds for us.”

The scene affront of the group didn’t go unnoticed by the archer. Umi restrained from scoffing and trudged passed them. Soon µ’s went their separate ways to explore the park. Umi’s walk came to a halt as she reached the middle of a bridge. Oddly enough, she was the only one there. She decided to rest on the banister, looking out towards the rest of the lake, watching the boats pass by. She slowly exhaled, enjoying the serene moment until she heard footsteps getting closer. Umi turned her head to the presence that disrupted her calm feeling.

“Why are you by yourself?”

“Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to be alone?”

“Cold as always, Umi-chan,” Honoka chuckled, resting next to Umi. “But this do seem like a great spot for reflection.”

A comfortable silence settled amongst the two. Honoka however would not let that silence remain. “Did you know this is called Bow Bridge?” – Honoka slid next to Umi so they were shoulder to shoulder – “and it has been around since the 1800s.”

Umi did her best to not shudder from the contact and focused on maintaining her composure. _Keep calm. There is no need to panic just because you’re alone with Honoka in this romantic atmosphere._ However, she was internally questioning everything she ever did to be in this predicament. “Did you look that up?”

“Hmm well no. I read it off a plaque.” Honoka rubbed the back of her neck. “But its quite fitting that you’re here. Considering your call and response in live shows and achievements in kyūdō.”

Umi stared perplexedly at Honoka. Then it clicked. She was struggling to hold in her giggles. “Oh my goodness, that’s so corny!”

“Oh c’mon, you know it was a good one!” Honoka laughed as she watched Umi trying to control her own laughter.

“But its sooo corny.” Umi calmed down with a smile being etched onto her face.

“Now there go that smile that I love to see.” Honoka smiled at Umi, watching the slight blush that appeared from her compliment. “Hey, you want to go on a boat ride before we have to meet back up with the others?”

* * *

“Why am I rowing?”

“Because I’m the Captain,” Honoka confidently stated while placing a foot on the boat’s bow, causing the boat to somewhat rock.

“Will you please sit down? You’re rocking the boat.”

“Umi-chan, its fine. It’s not like I’m going to – woah!”

Umi abruptly stop rowing and grabbed Honoka to prevent her from falling into the water. She sat back down, fuming at the ginger. “Honoka! Sit down! I swear if you get me wet – “

“So, you don’t wanna get wet?” Honoka slowly sat down, smirking, eyeing Umi with a mischievous glint.

“S-S-Shameless! I ban you from talking to Nozomi!” Umi stammered, red up to her ears with her heart racing. _The nerves of her! I don’t know if I want to rush over there and kiss her or punch her!_

Honoka, not letting up, playful rubbed her chin. “Hmm If you’re thinking that I said something shameless, doesn’t that mean “– she places her hand over her mouth – “you actually have a shameless mind?”

“S-Shut up or I’ll come over there.”

“You can’t come over here. You don’t want us to get wet before dinner, do you?” Honoka was grabbing her sides, howling at Umi’s facial expression.

Umi glared and muttered, “Just wait till we get back on shore…”

Once they returned the boat, Honoka took off sprinting to the rest of µ’s with Umi right on her tail. Honoka immediately found Eli, Nozomi, and Kotori and cowered behind them. Maki placed her hand on Umi’s shoulder to stop her from advancing.

“Honoka, what did you do this time?” Eli inquired

“Ehehehe I may have told another ill-advised joke.”

“What did she say to you Umi-chan?” Kotori questioned.

Umi’s face turned a shade of pink once again. “I rather not say.”

“Well played Captain Honoka or shall I say Admiral Honoka.” Nozomi shook Honoka’s hand.

“Don’t encourage her, Nozomi.” Maki sighed and twirled the end of a hair strand.

“Ok we get it, Honoka-chan is an idiot. Can we go eat now? I’m hungry nya!” Rin complained, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

“Hey!” Honoka looked astonished at Rin’s comment.

Nozomi chuckled, “Sure thing, but there’s one more place I want to visit before heading to dinner.”


End file.
